1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of preparing a base sequence of 5′-cohesive end of a linear nucleic acid for synthesizing a Y-shaped nucleic acid nanostructure, and a method of synthesizing a dendrimer-like (branched) nucleic acid nanostructure using the Y-shaped nucleic acid nanostructure including the base sequence of cohesive end at the 5′ terminus prepared by the method.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of nucleic acid structural engineering, a variety of nucleic acid nanostructures have been designed and constructed. Spherical, dendrimer-like, rod-like, box-like, and even emoticon-like nucleic acid structures have been developed in addition to the conventional linear and circular natural nucleic acid structures. T4 ligation enzymes have been widely used to construct new structures in addition to the natural nucleic acid structures.
However, the use of the T4 ligation enzymes causes many problems regarding cohesive end ligation methods. For example, the product yield is low when T4 ligation enzymes are used, and the probability of errors in an expected target to be synthesized increases when ligations are performed using different 5′-cohesive ends.
For instance, it is difficult to synthesize a precise structure due to occurrence of mismatch ligations. In addition, when the synthesized nanostructure is used in vivo, severe side effects make it difficult to expect accurate results.
Accordingly, when a nucleic acid nanostructure is synthesized using a T4 ligation enzyme, it is necessary to verify a design of an additional base sequence of 5′-cohesive end and improve a ligation method so as to obtain a precise nucleic acid nanostructure.